Say What You Will
by Winnie Geller
Summary: okay its based after a song but its not a song fic per se... /watch?v j8kVpIbywak
1. Fancy Seeing You Here

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own tdi!**

"Cody, if I were gonna die today my life would be more than okay"

"Don't say anything like that, never say anything like that"

You know how some people start their story at the end and it makes perfect sense still? That's not how I am going to do it. I will admit that my story doesn't begin there but its not the end. Lets go back a little. A little more. Farther farther…there we go. We start here.

His name is Noah Brooks. Noah Brooks was not my friend. Noah was my lab partner. And that was it. That was it…for that time. It all really started on the first day of freshman year. I was new to the school, I mean all freshmen were new but this was a prep school. They all knew each other since middle and elementary. I was scared and alone I guess that's why I was excited to see Noah in my first period science class. I knew him from around my neighborhood we weren't living next to each other but we knew each other. I remember when I was in the 3rd grade-well the summer of 3rd grade- Noah used to go to the park everyday just like me. I guess he wanted to be out of his house just as much as I wanted out of my own. All I really knew about Noah is that he had 9 siblings. I had known… I was a bit jealous. But back to my first day of school. I walked into the room and I saw him sitting with a book that said Natalia. His older sister. I didn't say anything till the end of class.

"Noah?" he didn't look up "Noah _Brookes_?"

I heard him mutter something like 'oh geez' and he looked up and didn't even bother forging a smile.

"It's Cody" He looked at me "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Cody? Do I know you?" He said, but I knew he remembered. How could he forget?

~~Flashback~~

"_Im Cody! Cody Thomas!" I smiled at him_

"_Noah Brookes" he looked down at his torn up book that said 'Natalia'_

"_Who's Natalia?" I asked "It says her name on your book"_

"_One of my many siblings… I have 9"_

"_Woah I am jealous"_

"_DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" he screamed at me. it was so weird. "it's lonelier than it seems"_

"_well we can be friends!" I said smiling my gap toothed smile_

"_maybe when I need a friend but I don't know…ask me again later"_

END~~

Its not that it was eventful but…I would remember flipping out on a total stranger…

"Yeah you know me we are neighbors"

"Oh…doesn't mean we are friends" he got up and left. Ouch that stung… _bad_. I left and went to my other classes. All were just as lonely as the first. I officially hated high school. It was the ultimate hell. I got to lunch and I felt invisible. I got walked into. I got seen _through. _I was like a ghost but worse. I sat down at an empty table and ate in loud room. It was hard to do and I didn't know where I got the courage but the next day I approached Noah.

**Hope you liked it! Here's a preview for the upcoming chapters I have 3 in mind**

**2-**

"**How is it possible you don't remember? I mean come on!"**

**3-**

"**I feel like I am standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody even looks up." Noah teared up**

**4-**

"**Can I take you up on that offer? The one from the third grade?" He said**

"**So you do remember" I smirked**


	2. And Who are You?

**Disclaimer: If I owned TDI than there would be hard core yaoi/slash scenes of NoCo in there and Noah and Cody would be in TDA so obviously I don't own it xD**

I got to class and of course there was Noah. Reading. A book. All the desks were rearranged. There were 3 sets of two desks aligned in each row. And Noah was sitting in the back _alone_. I barged over.

"How is it possible for you not to remember?? I mean come on!" I sat down next to him.

"Wow it's you again" was all he muttered up from below his books. I couldn't say it didn't piss me off

"Geez that's all you have to say?" I was furious to say the least

"Well what do you _want_ me to say _Cody? _'Sorry I don't remember some kid from the neighborhood that I probably never met'" He put his book down "Do you mind if you leave"

"I'm not leaving." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Fine, be that way." He said taking a notebook out of his backpack "Just don't talk to me during class"

"Whatever" And my science teacher walked through the door.

"Hello Class!" His name was Mr. Ross but he had us call him Sam. Sam was a cool teacher to say the least and a lot kids trusted him…with like their personal lives so he had a good rep. He had ice blue eyes and black hair he was very attr- What am I saying? He was my teacher.

"Hey Mr. – erm… Sam!" The class said somewhat in unison… _how_ _cliché_.

"Today we will start our first lab!" He smiled and took out some eggs from under his desk. He held them up. "The Egg. An unborn life. A science experiment!" He wrote the words '_momentum' 'friction' _and _'force' _on the board.

"Who knows what these words mean?" A ton of kids rose their hands

"Rhetorical question class." the kids' hands dropped. "By the end of this lab you will ALL know! Now I know you will all hate me for this but you can't choose your partners…you already have!"

A bunch of voices filled the rooms with questions and Noah's hand shot up.

"Yes Noah?" He asked. As he wrote down names.

"You said we _already _chose? What is _that _supposed to mean??" Most teachers would be ticked off with his tone but Sam was radical that way he just took it.

"Look around Mr. Brookes! I didn't _assign _your seats! You chose them and your lab partners for the year!" Noah's eyes widened.

"_The year?!" _He screeched. "_The whole year" _

"Yes Noah so just deal with it no complaining"

Sam explained the lab. We had to build a car out of three pieces of paper a straw and wheels. And make sure it went fast and the egg was safe. We could use glue but not staples or tape. The glue could be just sticks, liquid, or hot. Simple rules for a difficult lab but I didn't worry because I knew how smart Noah was and I knew we would pass. Noah and I didn't speak a word the rest of class and the bell rang.

Everything seemed to be going smooth until Italian. Our teacher was pretty out of it so the kids could have complete conversations and not even be reprimanded. I heard some pretty interesting rumors in that class. Like for example I heard "_how much of a faggot noah brooks was". _But I didn't believe it. I mean rumors are rumors but I must investigate…

Lunch came by and I saw Noah once again sitting alone eating. I didn't hesitate to sit down. He looked up from his grilled chicken sandwich…lucky all I got was a sloppy joe…I think.

"What" he said after swallowing an obviously under chewed bite "Do you want"

"To be friends"

**Here ill show you the previews from chapter one**

**3-**

"**I feel like I am standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody even looks up." Noah teared up**

**4-**

"**Can I take you up on that offer? The one from the third grade?" He said**

"**So you do remember" I smirked**

**I hope you loved it!**


	3. The Tree

**DISCLAIMER ALERT!: If I owned Cody and Noah they would be on a show called Total Slash Island. But they are on total drama island therefore I don't own it**

**Note: This is gonna be a short chapter sorry**

The cafeteria, though it had dim lighting, was glowing with chitter chatter of young ones. "Gwen is so not dating Trent AGAIN!" "Geoff and Bridgette did _what _in her mothers bedroom?_?" _The gossip train took a stop at my little cafeteria. Noah was taking in what I said. "To be friends". The way he was acting made it seem like I said "To eat your soul". I thought he was on mute because he hadn't spoken for so long. The idea was broken when he all of a sudden asked.

"Why do you try so hard?" He looked me square in the eye "Why do you care so much?"

I stopped breathing… _why do I try so hard? Why do I care so much about being this cynical pessimist's friend? _And when I tried to answer I closed my mouth…the only answer that could come to mind was _'its lonelier than it seems' _when I saw the sorrow and loneliness in someone else's eyes besides my own.

"Because Noah," I said as I moved closer in, "Everyone needs a friend"

And all of a sudden that feeling, that emotion I saw in him six years ago all flashed back into his eyes. He got up and looked at me "Come with me. I don't think you want to eat that anyways" he was right this sloppy joe looked disgusting. Jeez the chef at this school sucked I heard rumors about Chef Hatchet before but I never believed them. Anyways I followed Noah out of the loud crowded room, dodging flying baked potatoes.

We walked pretty far…but the school was huge. We entered the woods next to the school. When we finally stopped it was at a large oak tree with letters and hearts carved into it. Another 'legend of Wawanakwa Prep' I heard about. The soul tree they called it. Everyone hated the name but every person who carved their name into it stayed a couple forever and it was just _part_ of the school. Plus tons of kids ditched classes and hung out there.

"Now why do you think _I _need a friend" Noah stared straight into my eyes and down my soul.

"Noah I am not the brightest kid I know but I am not stupid. You eat alone, you sit alone, and you never talk to people. I think you need a friend more than I do and _I'm_ the new kid."

He looked down and he knew I was right."Can't lie and say you're wrong about me being alone but that doesn't mean I need a friend."

"But being alone is the…worst feeling ever. Don't you feel bad about being…all by yourself?" I couldn't really find my words.

"You wouldn't know what it feels like! What I feel like! I feel like I am standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody even looks up." Noah teared up…emotion how amazing.

"Trust me I would"

**Preview for 4~ **

"**Can I take you up on that offer? The one from the third grade?" He said**

"**So you do remember" I smirked**

**I hope you loved it!**

**So hope you liked it its pretty short but yeah. Enjoy **


	4. The Family Brookes

**Disclaimer in a Nutshell: TDI= Not Mine. **

He didn't cry. He only shed a single a tear. How amazing. Anyway we sat there for a while not one of us said a word. We sat there for long too. I had missed math and I was in history now. I didn't want to get up and leave knowing Noah was hurt. I was trying to figure out what to say when he finally broke the silence

"Can I take you up on that offer? The one from the third grade?" He said

"So you do remember" I smirked

He smiled at me and then he said "I'll take that as a yes" we sat in the dim forest for what seemed like years but it was only hours.

"So you remember me from that long ago" I asked "I thought you'd forget"

"How could I forget those big blue eyes" He chuckled "Seriously though it wasn't _too _long ago"

"So tell me about your life, _friend_" I giggled

"Well you know about my nine brothers and sisters so-" I stopped him

"That's kind of what I wanna know about, Noah…I mean I'm an only child I'd die for that many siblings I mean…how is it lonely?" I scratched the back of my head nervously…it's a habit

And another tear fell "With 9 siblings your just part of the set. Like a box of toys. If you lose the small weak piece you wouldn't mind you already have 9 others… I hate the fact that I'm forgotten the way I am."

"I'm so sorry Noah…" I looked at him "…that really sucks"

"Yeah" Then came the silence I broke it before it took over us

"Tell me about them…you know the other part of the set" I laughed

"Well I am the youngest. I have 5 sisters and 4 brothers"

"Geez the youngest"

"Yup, there's Natalia she is a book worm like me. She is 27 now and married. She has one kid. Then there is the first set of twins Adam and Lance they are 24. They are both lawyers-to-be. Noelle is 22 and Beau is 20…both are in Yale. Liana had a baby last year she is living with her boyfriend and she is 19. Michael is got three different scholarships for football he cant decide where to go he is 18. And then Kyra and Hannah are 17 they love to bake and bug me."

"What a mouthful!" I said trying to take in all of his family at once "They sound-"

"I hate them all…except Natalia but she doesn't live at home" He said

"Hmm…I still wish I had atleast one sibling" I sighed "Or atleast a friend"

"Hey!" he shouted "Im your friend, aren't I good enough?"

"No" He frowned "Your better"

**Cute Right?**

**Chapter 5**

**I didn't really want to admit it but I think I was in love with him.**

**Chapter 6**

"**This is my house, this is my room, This is my bed"**

**Chapter 7 **

"**Noah, whats wrong?"**


	5. That’s why they call it luv at 1st sight

**Disclaima: me no owns TDI **

**Note: some mature content here**

When we left the school it was 5 o clock. We had spoken about everything we could speak of. When I rode up to my old house on my yellow bike all I could think about was Noah. Noah with his mellow voice and big brown eyes. His tan skin and… Jesus this was a BOY in my class! Anyway when I stepped through those tall doors I saw my mother in the kitchen cooking something. It smelt like pie…I love pie. My mom was always making some sort of pastry when I got home that week. I guess it was because she was worried because of how nervous I was about starting at Wawanakwa Lake. She never ate a bite of those delicious treats though. She didn't think she deserved a single piece. My mom was wrong though she was the sweetest lady ever. She was a typical Irish mother. Short and heavy but loving know the less. I attempted to sneak past the kitchen up the stairs but she caught me.

"Where were you?!" Calling my mother overbearing was an understatement "You were supposed to be home two and a half hours ago!"

"Mum-" of course she cut me off with her constant nagging

"No call, no warning no-" I was sick of hearing her complain

"I WAS HANGING OUT WITH A FRIEND!" I screamed

"A friend" and I saw her eyes widen and grin grow… "Whats his name!"

"Noah Brookes" I said looking away

"The little boy across the street!? He is such a sweetheart!" She said and was about to go on about a story I probably heard a million times before

"Mum, I have got to shower I reek I'll be down for dinner"

"Okay love itll be on the table in the hour" I was halfway up our creaky stair case when she said that

The shower was hot; which was a great escape from the crisp outdoors. I slid against the wall of the shower and closed my eyes and had the water hit my bare body. I let my mind wander and I drifted off.

"_Cody" Noah walked into my shower waking me up _

"_Noah, What are you doing here?" I asked trying to cover myself up_

"_Don't do that" he climbed in to the cramped shower and crawled on top of me "it only covers up my second favorite part of you" _

_He placed his warm lips on mine _

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed hitting my head on the shower's… It was only a dream… But it was a wet dream. A _sexual_ dream. I didn't really want to admit it but I think I was in love with him. But can you fall in love after one day? I guess that's why they call it love at FIRST sight.

**33 hehe this chapter kinda sucked but I promise the next one will be better**

**Chapter 6**

"**This is my house, this is my room, This is my bed"**

**Chapter 7 **

"**Noah, whats wrong?"**


	6. Rumors Come True

**Disclaimer:**

**Things I own: DVD player, laptop, stuffed animals, trashcan…etc.**

**Things I DON'T own: TiVO, powerpuff girls bed sheets, flat screen tv, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!**

**Note: Cute3 plus some yaoi just a bit**

The next few days at school were not as painfully lonely as Monday. It was awkward though. I mean I had had a sexual dream about Noah a few nights before. Friday rolled around and science was quiet and Noah did most of the work. Our car was coming out quite nicely. I did some gluing and I was working on the tires when Noah finally spoke.

"So you've been quiet lately…" I just nodded "Why, that's unlike you"

"No..no reason I'm just tired" I said "But I'm cool" we went on working silently until the bell rang I almost left the class but Noah called my name.

"So Cody umm wanna come over after to school today?"

"Sure Noah" I couldn't say no…he was so nice about it and…I liked him

"Here is my number" He wrote it on a piece of paper and slipped it into my pocket "I'll meet you by the tree after your last period see ya there…oh ya I wont be at lunch sorry I have to make something up"

"Okay see you after school Noah"

In Italian that day I heard something …interesting. Duncan had finished whispering something to Courtney and he winked at her. They sat down on each side of me.

"So Cody" He said with a sly smile on his face "Sorry about you being stuck with Brookes as your lab partner"

That's what confused me "Why? He's pretty cool"

"Well I mean if you float that way" Duncan nudged me

"Wh-What?" I stuttered "What are you talking about?!"

"Well" Courtney answered "Noah _is _gay"

"He is?" My eyes widened "Really?"

"Yeah," Duncan said "Can't you tell??"

"Uhmm I don't think he is gay…" I tried to defend him..not that gay was bad but rumors are rumors.. "Why do you think he is?"

"Id just stay away from that faggot if I were you" Duncan said and the bell rang.

At lunch I sat with some kids from English. Uhmm…I think their names were Bridgette and Ezekiel. Nice kids… At the end of the day (after I texted my mom what the plans were) when I met up with Noah he seemed very happy to see me. and I was happy to see him… The bike ride to his house wasn't very long but damn it was quiet. We entered his huge house and he guided me up the stairs

"This is my house," he said and we entered his room "this is my room," he jumped on his bed "and this- this is my bed"

"Nice Room" I smiled and sat next to him

"Thanks" He took his shoes off "You can take yours off too"

"Sure awesome" So I took mine off. We sat on the bed and he took out his science textbook

"So momentum is force or speed of movement; impetus, as of a mmmmm" and he was stopped…by my lips. I had to stop to breath. Both of us speechless and he leaned over and kissed me more. And we fell on our backs onto the bed. I felt his wet tongue brush against my lips so I let him into my mouth. Our mouth muscles wrestled a bit but we needed air. When I finally got up I opened my mouth to speak and I ran out of his house. That's when I was sure…I was in love.

**A bit of a change guys I don't wanna mix it up but its gonna go like this:**

**Chapter 7**

"**Does this mean we are boyfriends?" **

**Chapter 8**

"**Noah, whats wrong?"**


	7. iPods and Swingsets

**Disclaimer: Yo soy Chihiro. Yo no soy 'owners of TDI'**

**Note: Possibly my shortest chapter so far xD**

The next day was Saturday. No school but I was up all night. At 4 am I couldn't stand staring at my walls anymore and got out my iPod and put it on shuffle I headed out of the house on my bike and rode to the park. I sat on a swing and closed my eyes and started swinging all I could think about was his face…his lips…his soft hands…

"Oh…sorry…I'll just go" I opened my eyes to see Noah without a book for once leaving

"Wait!" I stopped him "There's another swing right here" I patted the swinging seat next to me and we both smiled

"Yesterday was…" he said looking away "interesting"

"Yeah, I kind of really liked it"

He looked back into my eyes "Me too"

"I also really like _you_" I said awkwardly

"I really like you too Cody" he smiled

"Does this mean we are boyfriends" I asked

"Yeah... I mean yes…honey" he smiled

He kissed me…the most amazing feeling ever. Those delicious lips on mine…it felt…so amazing.

"I love you Noah"

"I love you too Cody"

**Chapter 8**

"**Noah, whats wrong?"**

**Chapter 9**

"**Faggots"**


	8. Coming Out is Hard to Do

**Disclaimer: This is Chihiro's Refrigerator she is frustrated finding out a cool way to say she doesn't own tdi so enjoy these leftovers while she's gone!**

**Note: Okay enjoy 3**

The next two weeks flew by fast. We got an A on our car. It was fast and safe. I was the happiest boy alive. I had good grades and friends. But best of all I had Noah the love of my life…as my boyfriend. It was a Sunday night and me and noah decided to come out to our parents. He would do it at his house and me at mine. I didn't have a father so I had to sit my sweet mother down.

"Mom" I said looking away "I'm gay"

"I know" not the response you expect from your catholic mother

"You know?" I asked "And you know that-"

"You have been dating Noah, honey I know…and its okay baby I still love you"

I hugged my mom and I can't say I _wasn't_ tearing up. It was quite the moment until I got a phone call

"Noah, whats wrong?"

"Cody…" he sniffled "Can you come over?"

"Ill be there in five minutes" I hung up and looked at my mom

"Go" she said and smiled "Fast"

I sped out of the house and saw a crying Noah outside his own home. His parents had kicked him out he stayed on my couch for a few nights before his parents finally accepted his life choices. Faster than most parents. It wasn't too dramatic until the school found out.

**Chapter 9**

"**Faggots"**

**Chapter 10**

"**Cody do you have a black eye?"**


	9. Faggots

**Disclaimer: TDI own not do I**

**Note: this chapter is more of a paragraph I know they keep getting shorter but …yeah also the quote "For your information, the accepted vernacular is 'gay'"** I** don't own it its I Now Pronounce You: Chuck and Larry's** **in fact the scene is based after that scene.**

_Faggots. _That word it hurt. I knew that being openly gay wasn't going to be easy. I even accepted the fact I would be called names. But they…hurt more than I expected. We were isolated from the lunch table. Geoff and Bridgette ignored us. Ezekiel walked past us like we were invisible. We were outcasts. And we had no way to fight back…until Duncan said that word. He was making fun of us and we were about to just walk away when he screamed it.

"Faggots."

"Don't say that" Noah stood up to him…wow.

"Fag-gots!" Noah broke that smirk…with his fist. He broke that smirk and his nose.

"For your information, the accepted vernacular is 'gay'"

Noah might have gotten a detention for that but I was proud when we were out of sight after that scene I kissed him for the first time…in public. What a day.

**Done! Chapter 9! Over! But im switching out again**

**Chapter 10**

"**Cody, if I were gonna die today my life would be more than okay"**

"**Don't say anything like that, never say anything like that"**

**Chapter 11**

"**How'd it happen?"**


	10. Never Ever Say That

**Disclaimer: I tnod nwo IDT**

**Note: Slashy Yaoi Moments, Nothing too Slashy tho!**

A week had passed since the faggot incident the world seemed to be accepting the fact that we were gay. And after detention I would see Noah every night. Our love was strong. Something seemed to be on Noah's mind but I didn't ask what. It's not that I didn't care but I had been dating him for over a month. I knew Noah. I knew he wouldn't tell. I knew it was bothering him. So I invited him over Thursday night knowing my mum was out of the house eating dinner with my Aunt Aislinn. Aislinn was a beauty. I loved her but she talked a lot! So I knew her and my mum were going to be out till very late. I unlocked my door and went up to my room.

"Cody?" I heard Noah walk through the door downstairs "You Home?"

"In my room _darling_" okay so the pet name thing never really caught on…

He walked up the stairs and when he entered my room his jaw dropped.

"Cody," He sounded nervous but he dropped it and smirked "Nice boxers"

That must have been the most amazing night of my life. I laid on Noah's chest and smiled. The smell of lust still hung in the air and he lifted me up and said.

"Cody, if I were gonna die today my life would be more than okay"

"Don't say anything like that, never say anything like that"

"I … just want you to know if anything were to ever happen to me… it would be okay because I would be with you"

"Please don't say anything like that…"

"Don't worry I wont say anything else" He smiled at me "I love you"

"I love you too" He kissed my forehead.

**Okay so you like?**

**Chapter 11**

"**How'd it happen"**


	11. Tell Me You are Lying

**Disclaimer: I …don't own TDI**

**Note: I cried writing this so yeah.**

A week after that night…the day came. The day crashed down like a wave against the sand. It was the day my life ended. It was the day I didn't see coming. It was the day I didn't want to see coming. The day my whole life flashed before my eyes.

"How'd it happen?" I walked in on my mom on the phone. I had just gotten out of the shower.

"Mum? How did what happen?" She didn't respond…

"Okay, I am so sorry…Ill tell him now. Sweet dreams, love"

"Tell me what mum" I was so confused. "Tell me what"

"Cody maybe you should sit down" She patted the seat next to her

"Mum, what's going on" I took a seat she held my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Cody," I saw her tearing up "Noah"

"What happened to Noah, mum?" I was getting mad…

"Noah…passed this evening" She reached in for a hug and I rejected her

"NO! YOUR LYING!" I got up and rushed against a wall "your lying mum tell me your lying"

"I…wish I was love…" She didn't move. The rest of the world didn't move. It all just stopped

"Mum…how… Why Noah?" I was crying now

"Why anyone? Honey this happens you cant stop life from moving" She said

"Yes you can! You can die!" I fell to the floor "Why me? Why Noah? Why..why "

_**Flashback Montage__**_

_"Cody, Cody Thomas"_

_"Noah Brookes_

_"I love you Cody Thomas"_

_"I love you Noah Brookes"_

_"I promise you, i will spend eternity with you"_

_**Flashback Montage End**_

He lied. He lied...

**Short but sad yes I cried…that's why it sucked cause I couldn't write on.**


	12. Say What You Will

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI**

**Note: Sad**

It was a surprise when his parents asked me to write the eulogy. I had so much to say. About him and to him. I loved him so much… It was a bigger surprise when his parents told me he was getting threats. This catholic community we lived in wasn't very accepting… I guess its good to know Duncan is locked up in Juvie now for what he did to Noah. I guess its good he can never cause anyone harm again… When Noah's funeral came I didn't shed a single a tear… I got up to read my eulogy in front of my mother and the Brookes… all nine of his siblings…his parents and extended family

"Noah was a person nobody can replace… at least not in my heart. We haven't been together for 20 years. We have only been together for a short time butt as people say… Noah and I were perfect for each other and we were! He was strict but not stiff and he loved me so much. I loved him tremendously because Noah never feared showing his emotions towards me. He was indeed affectionate and was not a man of few words at all! Noah had lots to say for just about anything. I guess you can say Noah was "opinionated". I remember the first conversation I ever had with him. It was about his family. He always thought he was forgotten. But I knew he was not. I also know he will never be forgotten. I know his family loved him and always will. Just like me. Noah is in heaven now. He's with his grandparents and other friends now. I'm sure he is happy there because in heaven there is peace. God took him to be with Him in His kingdom. We weren't at all prepared when that day came. We all were able to say our goodbyes and somehow, letting him go was not so painful knowing that he is at peace now. Noah, I know we will see each other again. I would feel your warm embrace again and our souls will unite for an eternity together in heaven. In the meantime, please do guide us as we live our life here on earth. Do watch over me and my family and yours and do protect us from harm. Noah, you will always be remembered and you will always live in our hearts for as long as we live. I love you so much…"

I went home that night and stared at my ceiling. I didn't eat that day or the day after that. My life seemed to go on. I never shed a single tear for Noah. Until I was in the market with my mother. The first time I actually cried for Noah was when I heard a song in the store. I recognized it from my iPod…it was after our first kissed. The day we first said I love you _"If this was a last goodbye No more tears to dry I would say it one more time Its been more then fine How could've known How could've shown" _I shed a single tear that day. Amazing.


End file.
